


And So It Goes...

by MyBlackCrimsonRose



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Happily Ever After, History of abuse, Mental Illness - Depression, Mentions of Past Suicide Attempts (nothing graphic it's more of a statement that it happened), Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBlackCrimsonRose/pseuds/MyBlackCrimsonRose
Summary: The first thing she does is cut her hair. The second is move in with Saeyoung... the third comes after... and the fourth... and so on, and so forth.





	1. The 3 Step Process

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to write a fic where they have twin boys. Spoiler? Nah. It's the main plot of this whole thing. 
> 
> Though I should say that my MC didn't have as much of a "dramaticly abusive" household like Saeyoung and Saeran did, but her's wasn't... ideal. My MC is also very familiar with a bat, I'll allow you to think up what you will from that. 
> 
> (Also, this may or may not turn into an ot3. Just a heads up)
> 
> [yes, the title is a quote from Slaughterhouse-Five. It stuck with me and I couldn't help myself]

The first things she does when the whole mess was finished; hidden away, licking wounds that aren’t easily healed, and attempting to fix an infection that burned too hot. The first thing she does is cut her hair—right up to her chin. The brown strands curl, bouncing with every little move of her head.

She had grown it out with some of her friends from school. They had wanted to donate it, but hers had been dyed (many upon many times), but still she grew it. Moral support—plus it had been cold when she started it, it made it easier to _want_ _to_ keep it.

So the first thing she did was cut it; cut it all. She returned back to Saeyoung’s apartment, the twin Choi boys staring at the other, awkward tension hung in the air. It’ll get better; she’ll make sure that something happens, she’ll find a way for them to be brothers again—it’ll be no easy feat, and she knew that the probability of them going back to what they had was slim to none. But anything, anything at all was better than that tension.

She knows much had happened during the days—weeks—that Saeyoung had asked her to stay away. She understood, of course she did, the pain that they’ve lived through can’t be suddenly fixed with a day or two of being in the same room.

She had walked into the living room and both stared—open mouthed, brows creased. She smiled, closing the door behind her. Her curled, loose brown curls, swaying and springing. “They say sometimes you need a symbol of a New Beginning. Figured that cutting my hair was a good first step.”

Saeyoung (she says it over and over in her head until it sticks; _his name is Saeyoung, he wants you to know him as not just Seven or 707 or Luciel, but Saeyoung_ ) stood, crossing the distance between them. Taking her face in his hands, thumbs brushing over her cheeks. “Wow,” he spoke, more breathe than words, “ _wow._ ”

\--

The second thing she does is move out of both the apartment that was once Rika’s, the bomb wasn’t much fun, and her parent’s spare room—she was a student before this whole thing started. She was finishing her last year of her undergrad, before this whole thing happened. She was actually on her way back from class when she got that first message.

Saeyoung takes care of it.

They share the apartment—it’s her first time actually walking in and its bigger than just one person needs (bigger than two). But Saeran’s there, and the space seems a little less empty. And with time the younger Choi learns to accept the hug she wraps around his shoulders, “don’t stay up late you two” she’ll say before going to bed. With time he learns accept Saeyoung’s hand against his arm without throwing it off; she’s caught them hugging once. Saeyoung’s arm wrapped arm his shoulder, the younger’s head tucked against his collarbone. Both were crying; she didn’t ask why, she didn’t comment on the scene at all.

She lets them sort it out; they have so much to talk about, so many bridges to re-build. She gives them enough privacy that she isn’t avoiding them, she doesn’t want to avoid them.

They still have a long way to go, Saeran’s still prone to bouts of aggression and Saeyoung still tends to build walls within himself. It’s new—they’ll work on it, they have all the time in the world to work on it. It’ll get better, they’ll figure it out.

\--

The third thing happens eventually; it happens later. When things have settled, talks about another party starting to return—just guests, she hasn’t contacted them (and they haven’t contacted her either). The third thing happens when she’s cooking; she’s trying to get them eating things that aren’t chips and soda. Something green, and maybe not deep fried.

The fridge and cupboards are stuffed full with fresh produce and pasta, rice and breads. There’s fruit sitting in the fruit bowl on the island. “[MC],” he says her name and she turned, flicking the wok with a quick flick of the wrist.

“Hm?” She smiled, turning back around to gauge how much longer the meat and vegetables needed to cook for. She strained her ears, listening past the food sizzling, to the sound of cartoons playing on the TV. The twins had just recently started watching an animated show, one that she hasn’t been able to sit down and enjoy with them yet.

“I was going to go for big and grand, but figured,” he hesitated when the love of his life turned to face him. The fire from the element extinguishing as she focused solely on him. All her green eyed glory framed by long dark lashes. “I figured we’ve had enough big and grand measures to last a good couple of years,” he chuckled, taking her hand with a shaking hand. “[MC], I love you. I love you so much it scares me most days. At night when I take you into my arms, I can’t help but think _‘I never want to lose this._ ’ You’ve made me think and re-evaluate my life, my future. You helped me, held me through the worst of times and the best of them.

You’ve known me as 707 the secret agent, Seven the quirky loveable RFA member, Luciel Choi, and even Saeyoung. You tell me you love me as all of them—as me, no matter what name I choose.” His lips quiver up into a grin, his blush fanning out from his cheeks to his ears. She’s holding her breath now, heart thundering away in her chest; _could it? Could it really be?_ “We haven’t been together all that long—a few months really, but I can’t help it. I can’t help but want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can’t see myself having a future without you in it; I don’t _want to_ have a future without you beside me. I don’t want to go to bed without you there, I don’t want to come home without the sound of you calling out _‘Welcome home Meow~’_ from whatever room you’ve holed yourself in.”

He pulls a ring from his sweater pocket, the band gold with ruby and onyx gems on either side of the modest diamond nestled in the middle. They both loved those two colours—red and black went with _everything_. It was essentially the theme of their home (just throw in the white and yellow every so often). He held it up between them, “I know it’s kinda soon,” his hand shook, “but would you marry me?”

She took his hand, palm pressing against the gems of the ring. “Saeyoung,” she started, pulling her other hand from his grasp to cup his face. Pulling him down to kiss her, “Saeyoung,” she whispered again. Repeating his name against his lips. “Of course,” she breathed, “of course.” She kissed him again; she kissed him after he slipped the ring onto her finger, she kissed him through the tears that slipped down his cheeks as he grinned.

She couldn’t _stop_ kissing him.

Saeyoung hiccupped, pulling away to tuck his face into the crook of her neck. “I love you,” he whimpered, arms wrapping around her shoulders. “I love you so much,” he clung, seemingly collapsing into her. She smiled, running her hands up and down his back soothingly.

“I love you,” she whispered back, “I’m so happy Saeyoung.” The man nodded in agreement, whimpering when she shifted in his hold. She chuckled, “love, sweetheart, let’s at least sit down.”

He shook his head in the negative; “don’t wanna.”

She sighed, trailing her palms down lower. “Then how about when I tell you to jump, you do a little hop and I’ll take care of the rest. Kay? You don’t even need to let me go.” It was okay; he got like this at times. When things were too good to be true. When he knows that he should be happy, but for years conditioned himself that he shouldn’t _be happy_ —that he didn’t deserve it.

They were working on it.

They were working on a lot of things and that’s okay, she liked helping people. Helping others with their problems made her brave enough to face her own at times. There was nothing wrong with that.

She leaned into him, reaching down to hook her hands behind his thighs. “Alright, jump.” By jump, Saeyoung merely lifted both his legs in what can only be called as the tiniest of hops. Just enough for her to use the momentum to lift him up and guide his legs to her hips. Saeyoung was at least a head taller than her and weighed a hell of a lot more than most would expect.

 _Thank you rec baseball and volleyball for the need to work out,_ she thought, carrying her lover with only a slight huff as she waltzed down the stairs. It was like carrying her half-brothers, back when they’d fall asleep in the car on the way home—she’d used to be able to balance them both in one arm each before they grew too big and she’d carry them one at a time. The eldest was thirteen now; she bet she could still carry him like he was five. If she needed to.

Saeran glanced away from his show to curt a brow at them, moving the throw pillow out of the open space of the couch for her to fall into. She did; holding Saeyoung as she eased back into the black leather couch. “You’re such a sap,” the younger Choi teased, sassing his elder brother without a hint of malice.

Saeyoung tightened his hold around her shoulders. “She said yes,” he stated.

“I would’ve hopped, what with all that ' _I love you so much_.'” Saeran rolled his eyes, taking a bite out of a Dorito—a great shock of Saeyoung’s when the bag appeared in bag(s) of groceries she had brought home earlier that week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's short, but I couldn't figure out how to end it on a note that wasn't revolved around... well, her history. So I'll make up for it in a different chapter. Maybe I'll write the gym chapter next!

Saeran held out the box of red hair dye. “Can you help me?”

Saeyoung was out—out doing whatever it is that he did. She thinks he’s working, not with the agency but not legal either. She doesn’t ask what, just asks him to tell her when he’s coming and going. He’d send a message of landmarks at times, letting her know his last known location if he needed to go radio silent for a few hours.

“Of course,” she replied, saving her document and closing her laptop.

She’s a writer—an aspiring one at least. Has a degree in literature and too much debt—well, she _had_ debt before Saeyoung paid it all off without telling her. _It’s my engagement present to you,_ he had said—she cried. Honestly cried when he told her that. Had brought her hands up to her face and sobbed into her hands; she didn’t know what else to do. What could she say?

Saeyoung had stared at his brother in a mixture of horror and awe, taking the woman in his arms and cradling her in his lap. _Thank you, thank you thank you thank you,_ she had sobbed.

Saeran led her to the main bathroom, pulling his shirt overhead and dropping it to the black and white flooring. She started pulling the box apart, pulling the dye and bottle out, the gloves and instructions—she’s dyed her hair many a times. Had dyed it blue, pink, green, orange—there were days that she hadn’t wanted to be the girl she was in the mirror, changing a part of herself to bring about a drive for change.

Searan sat on the lip of the tub as she pulled on the gloves; a large thing that could fit at least three people. Luxurious and a waste of water but one of these days she’ll fill in with rose petals and maybe a little bit of bubbles, coaxing Saeyoung into with a seductive show of skin and a promise of more. “The whole thing?” The boy nodded.

She poured the mixture together, shaking it until it mixed fully. “I’m glad that you decided to stay with us. I like having you here with us, and I know Saeyoung does too. I don’t he says it as much as he wants to, but he loves you so much.” The boy hummed when she combed a glove covered hand through his hair. She pushed his bangs back from his forehead, leaning in to press a quick peck against the boy’s forehead. “I mean it.”

“I know,” he mumbled back. The tip of his nose turning a beautiful rose.

\--

They threw a little party, just for them. Saeran’s first with just the RFA members. It was nice to see them finally—she missed their party, missed meeting all of them formally. They’ve been sending the group chat pictures; pictures of her and Saeyoung, of her and Saeran, just of her.

She didn’t know just how important they were to her until that very moment. It didn’t truly sink in until just now. They were a part of her life now, they were her dear friends. She thought of them just as highly as she did her friend’s she’s had since she was in public school—though they knew less of her secretes.

They didn’t know about her history with certain individuals, they didn’t know her struggles with mental illness, she’d didn’t think she even mentioned that she had brothers to anyone but Saeyoung. But then again, he also did a background check on her the very day she joined the RFA.

“Y’know,” she started, drawing the attention back towards herself. She stared down at the glass of red wine cupped between her fingers. “I haven’t shared a whole lot about myself,” she swirled the liquid in her glass, “so… I think I should change that a bit. Right?” She smiled, sharing a look with her fiancée.

She’s felt so extremely guilty because of this.

Sometimes even waking up in the dead of night, thinking back to all these things they’ve shared. How little she had contributed in return. How did they even _like_ her? How did they even _trust_ her? She could be anyone for all they knew.

“I’m twenty-one years old, my birthday is October 15th. I’m the eldest of three—my brothers are actually thirteen and eleven years old this year. It’s crazy. I’m double their age; I’ve always felt more like a parent to them than a sister.” She took a sip, “I actually just recently graduated with a literary degree. I want to be a writer—has been my dream since I was a little girl. I studied psychology too; thinking that it’ll be nice to help people, or at least understand them.”

She licked her lips, “I didn’t… have a great relationship with my mother. It wasn’t a healthy one growing up, and she denies a lot of what happened even now. I don’t forgive her, but I don’t want to not talk to her again. Didn’t really have any great female role model in my life and I want to make sure that my brothers have at least one good, decent woman in their lives. I haven’t seen them much this year—with the whole… series of events.” She gestured to the group of them, letting them come to their own deductions.

Jaehee placed a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you for telling us, [MC]. Thank you for trusting us with stories of your life.”

She shrugged, smiling at the other woman. “Thanks for giving me another family, guys. It means a lot. My brothers would love to meet you guys; they’re always so happy to meet my friends.”

She didn’t tell them everything, not even close, but the guilt isn’t as consuming as before. Maybe she’ll sleep easier that night.


	3. Myung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This semester has been really bad. And I have an exam tomorrow. 
> 
> I'm thinking I'm gonna start... bringing up babies soon for them. But first Saeyoung needs to meet The Friend. 'Cause the lack of friends that MC has in this game (at least the lack of mentioned ones) annoys me. Give MC friends other than the RFA~

The phone buzzed on the nightstand, waking her up with the constant vibrations as it rumbled across the dark wood. She groaned, pulling it from the charger and up to her ear. **“Morning [MC]!”** She sat up at the familiar voice greeting her.

Saeyoung was sound asleep; kitten-like snores permeating the room. He worked himself to the point of passing out—he only ever snored when he worked himself to exhaustion. She slipped out of bed, pulling the throw blanket they had bunched up into a ball at the end of the bed as she left. Tip-toeing out of the room so she wouldn’t wake him.

“Why are you calling at the ass-crack of dawn?” she yawned, tucking the phone against her shoulder so she could wrap her tank top and boxer clad self in something with a bit of warmth.

**“We haven’t talked for a few months, after that whole ‘I’m joining an organization with a good cause’ bull, and we were helping you pack up out of your mother’s, and suddenly your facebook status changed to engaged? What the fuck [MC]? I thought I’d be able to interrogate the bastard first! We had this whole good cop-bad cop routine _down_!” **

She couldn’t help but snicker.

She loved her friends—all five of them, though one of them lived in the United States (she met him in high school when he came over for a year abroad. They were quick friends). They’ve been with her since elementary school; had seen her rise and fall, seen too much bad, and held her through it. She loved them. Loved them so fucking much.

“I was planning on have you guys meet him, I swear. The thing with his brother is going better so I think it’ll be nice for the two of us to go out and do something.” She had to dumb down what happened; she kept it close to the truth without going into the whole thing about bombs, and secrete agents, and religious cults.

She did mention abuse, she told them about betrayal and the slow building up of trust, and of the suicide attempt. They could understand that—they’ve lived through that with her. They knew more than most of the pain that comes with having to help something re-discover themselves and learn how to love themselves again.

**“Then come work out with me again. Or get coffee—I’ve only seen your texts for the last few weeks and I’m sick of it.”**

She smiled, brushing a hand through her hair. “I could go for a gym visit. You’re buying coffee afterwards.”

**“Good. I’ll see you at our regular place in an hour—if he’s up, bring the bae. If he’s not, bring him next time. I need to threaten him.”**

And she laughed; heart light and open at the mental image of her best friend and fiancée meeting.

\--

Myung had been her first friend; they grew up as neighbours in the same apartment building. He and his family living above them until they had moved to a different apartment building when they were eleven—it had been a five minute walk, and a _townhouse_. She remembers how excited they were that Myung had a backyard with grass and his mother was able to start planting their own fruits and vegetables.

When they were three they had promised to be together forever—a promise still alive and well in their twenties.

When Myung was eleven, about a month before he found out he was moving, he had came out to her. He liked guys—he wanted to kiss them, he wanted to hold their hands and fall in love with one. He was scared that his Dad wouldn’t see him as his son anymore; she had slept over that night, holding his hand while they watched movies in silence.

She loved him—she will always love him. Myung was her best friend, he was a brother to her. If his family didn’t like that about him, then she’d take him in—she’d be his family. It turned out she didn’t need to; two years later, when Myung told them, they had loved him all the same.

\--

Myung was an average boy; dark brown hair, tanned skin, and rich milk-brown eyes. He wasn’t exactly tall, nor short. With wide shoulders and slim hips; he had a thing for working out his upper body, though leg day was important (just not readily enjoyed). He met her outside the gym, already dressed in workout garb (basketball shorts and tank top), where he made a grabby motion as she neared. “Let me see,” he held his hand out, palm up.

She set her hand in his, engagement ring shining in the early morning light.

The man whistle low, holding her hand up to her face to get a good look at the rocks. “That must have cost a pretty penny,” he stated, dropping her hand so he could properly pull her into a hug. She squeezed back, breathing in the scent of his left over cologne. He must have gone out last night.

They stayed like that for a minute. For two. They stayed like that for longer than necessary, but damn it did it ever feel good. It felt good to hug her friend again.

“C’mon,” he pulled back, gesturing for her to go in first. “The quicker we get started, the quicker we can get coffee.” They grinned at each other. She hiked her gym bag higher on her shoulder before doing exactly that.

\--

Myung bemoaned, toweling off the excess of water from his second shower of the day. Their workout went fine—quiet. They didn’t often talk turning it, the silent comfort of working out alongside a friend all the companionship they needed. They’d talk again after; it was habit, tradition.

Workout, then coffee and gossip.

“So he has a brother, right? What’s his name?”

She chuckled, “Saeran. He’s living with us,” she continued. Stowing her own towel in her gym bag as they left the building. They stopped at Myung’s car first, dropping off his bag, then across the parking lot (far in the back, closer to the security cameras of the building next door) to the car she had driven over where she did the same.

It was one of Saeyoung’s—the red one with black and silver accents.  

She didn’t have the money for a car, let alone one like this. And Myung knew that.

“Fucking hell, you’re marrying rich!” The laugh he let out was manic, and paired with the wide eyes and dumbfounded look it really did look… crazed.

“Maybe a bit?” she chuckled, looking the car back up after tossing her bag in the passenger seat. She linked her arm with his, leading her away from the vehicle he was still eyeing up and towards the coffee shop down a few fronts.

It was your typical chain coffee shop, and busy like it too. Myung pointed towards a couch that a group had just abandoned, “I’ll get the coffee if you get that seat?” The woman grinned, throwing him a thumbs up before speeding off to the table.

\--

 **Saeran [10:43AM]: [MC]’s gone**  
Jumin [10:45AM]: Perhaps she decided she no longer wished to live with Saeyoung.  
Jaehee [10:46AM]: Don't say that.  
Jaehee [10:46AM: Maybe she went out for groceries?  
Saeran [10:50AM]: Maybe

**Zen [12:13PM]: should we call a search party?**  
Yoosung [12:15PM]: [MC] would totally not leave Seven!  
Saeran [12:15PM]: I found a note.  
Saeran [12:15PM]: [Image—sticky note on fridge with: Going out to the gym then coffee. It you need anything call or text me  <3 I’m taking one of the cars! Xoxox]

\--

Saeyoung was still out like the dead when she returned home shortly after noon. Her second cup of caffeine in hand as she bypassed the security door and entered without a fuss.

“You went out?” though Saeran was up. The man closed out of the screen on his phone, setting the device on the table despite it vibrating continuously onwards.

She slipped off her shoes by the door, then dropped the bag of gym clothes beside the couch before flopping down beside the man. “Yes,” she sighed, body melting against the cushions, “my friend wanted to start working out again and figured it might do me some good.”

Saeran hummed, tucking a foot underneath his leg. He stared at phone buzzing away on the table, the screen lighting up with messages from the RFA. “You used to work out?” He wasn’t necessarily asking because he wanted to know; maybe he was curious, may it was just out of common decency.

But she nodded taking the question as it was. “I would go to the gym on campus with him maybe… three times a week? Depending on the work load of the week.” She took a sip from her cup, “but this was before I joined the RFA—afterwards I just kinda… got really busy.” She shrugged.

Saeran frowned.


End file.
